camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hephaestus's Cabin 2.0
Hephaestus Cabin 2.0 The demigod children of Hephaestus are expert forgers, welders, and constructional geniuses. But the Hephaestus Cabin in the Percy Jackson books seems (in my opinion) too metallic and robotic. What if the Hephaestus campers had a more advanced cabin, one with all of the coolest designs? Here is my new and improved version of the Hephaestus cabin- Hephaestus Cabin 2.0! The Exterior The exterior of the building is the same as it is in the books, except it is a bit bigger. The Interior- Alpha Floor The inside of the building features a smooth, glossy metallic floor and shining silver walls. But instead of bunks folded against the walls, there are 33 large combination locks on the floor. 32 are for the camper's bedrooms, the last is an attack shelter, where all of the campers at Camp Half-Blood go if a monster attacks the camp. Every camper knows the combination to the 33rd lock. Every Hephaestus demigod is assigned a room during their first year, and that room is theirs until they leave the camp. They must memorize the combination lock and swear by the River Styx they will not tell ANYONE- except the counceler and Chiron. Once the locks are opened, there is a tube- a slide of sorts- that leads you to a door to your room. In the far corner there is a workbench fillled with tools and blueprints, but in each of the camper's rooms there is a workbench, too. The Interior- Omega Floor Each of the campers have large, luxourious bedrooms with a secret stairway to the bathroom underneath. A twin bed is attatched to the wall with a SleepNumber matress. The remote also contols the bed's position, allowing it to go higher, lower, rotate, extend a ladder, or move across the room. The bed also has a sensor to tell if you are sick or not- if you are, it does everything for you by reading your mind. On the wall the bed is attatched to, there is a device called a demiPad, like an iPad but much cooler! This device saves all artwork, blueprints, designs, and pictures. It can locate monsters and key items on quests. It can take hours of video and thousands of pictures, save ebooks and music, contact relatives and friends back at home, and even control settings in the room, like temperature and color. It can even transport you to another room in the cabin! (Everybody in the camp has a demiPad.) There are also three drawers protruding from the same wall. They seem small, but they can actually carry alot! Most campers prefer to keep their clothes in one droor, their personal items in another, and their battle gear, such as weapons and armor, in the last. On the opposite wall, there is a dark, wooden workbench and a desk chair, along with a desk light and a variety of tools. The campers design blueprints and build their creations here. On the left-hand wall to then desks, there is a door that leads to the Alpha level. Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Cabins Category:Camp Grounds